Hiccups 9 lives
by Tash Dragneel
Summary: hiccup is left on out cast island after one of Astrids training missions goes horribly wrong ...some blood guts and gore ...
1. Chapter 1

**i dont own how to train your dragon 1 or2 but i wish i could of work there when they were making it**

 **hiccup**

" _RUN TOOTHLESS RUN_ " i shout to toothless as we get chased in to the forest by Alvins men . how did we even get into this mess anyway o yer Astrid training mission . as we are running deeper into the forest i see a massive bust that we could hide in and the suns going down so we would't be seen at all . as im getting my breath back i look over to toothless " _when we get back astrid never getting another training mission again ... i mean how many times are we all going to be in danger for her to see that we cant do her mission "_ i rant " _Lets get home bud before people start sending out search partys for us"_ i jump on toothless back as we fly strait up into the night sky .

 **astrid**

" _this is all my fault we should of never gone to out cast island " i shout out to know one ._ all the rest of us left out cast island when we got a air mail letter from hiccup saying we should leave and he will catch up but that was like 6 hours ago " _chill babe if you want a shoulder to cry on im your viking_ " snotlout asked me for the second time tonight ." _you dont think something happen do you astrid i mean he did say to leave and he did say he would cat..."_ before fishlegs could finish we see toothless fly into the training ring with hiccup both looking like death toothless looked like he have a small home in his wing and a deep cut on his left back leg and hiccup well he looked like hiccup but with a lot more blood but my the looks of him its not his own blood thats cover his chestnut hair " _WHAT THE THOR HAPPEN TO YOU TWO AND WHY DO YOU HAVE BLOOD IN YOUR HAIR HICCUP "_ I probably shouldn't shout but thats the only way of getting any answers round here " _well funny thing is ..."_ hiccup says and he gets backed up into a corner

 **Hiccup**

 _" well funny thing is ... its alvins blood ... he was going after toothless head so i ran at him with my dagger and stabbed him in the chest he fell on to my shoulder and died "_ i told astrid hoping she would understand . i look round the ring to everyone's mouths on the floor " _so im just gunna go bye see you tomorrow "_ i say walking out of the ring ...

when i get home the front door was smashed open my father . this cant be good i think to my self

bye guys got and math exam to study for so till we meet again


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own httyd but i would like to work there someday

Hiccup

great just what i want " _ **whats up dad im loving the new look have you done something to your hair**_ _" l_ ets hope that will get him in a better mood . hes coming closer ok i could run or ... a hug why is he hugging me " _ **hiccup my boy i just got word from outcast island**_ _"_ dad says cutting off my air from my lungs _**" thanks dad ... i think ...can you let go of me before i die "**_ he lets go of me as i walk in to the house _"_ _ **im going to bed lets go bud"**_

Astrid

 _ **" WHAT DID HE SAY "**_ i shout to every one so i can get there eyes on me **((** ** _start playing nightcore -sarcasm_** **))**

" ** _he could never kill him . hiccup could't kill a dragon"_** _we all look at snotlout with a really look_ _ **" the red death the queen of the dragons "**_ fishlegs points out to snotlout " ** _shut up fish legs "_** snotlout is so going to get a right hook later but for now i need to see hiccup

i was walking to hiccups house when i was hit in the head buy something . as i turn around i can see it was toothless he was jumping up and down with a worried face " _ **whats wro...**_ " before i could finish i hear **_HICCUP_** screamed from the chiefs house . i run as fast as i can the his house with toothless in front of me... when we get there i see hiccup on he floor in front of his house and stoick holding hiccups hand " ** _chief whats wrong with hiccup "_** but it did't take me long to see hiccup had a deep cup along his left get starting at his fake leg to the top of his hip... how did i not see that before . i go over to him

bye guys


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid

" ** _hiccup talk to me . we need to get him to the healer like NOW_** " stoick shouts at gobber who came running up the hill when stoick shouted . **_" it burns my heart burns_** " hiccup says sitting up . next thing i know hes covered in blue flames like the ones toothless fires " ** _WHAT THE THOR IS ..."_** before i could finish hiccup got up and ran off into the woods " _ **stoick tell us whats going on why is hiccup covered in blue flames "**_

stoick

 _ **" well gobber...Astrid ... hiccups well hiccups a um ... o look a dragon "**_ i hope that will work . right think stoick think um um um o thats it " _ **scull-crusher lets go "**_ i jumped on my dragon and went after hiccup. i hope hes ok

Astrid

whats chief talking about what dragon . i turn my head back around and see stoick going after hiccup " _ **that's it im getting my axe . come on gobber "**_ i walk off but gobber grabs my arm " ** _hold on lass hiccup needs time i think its time we do some research don't you. and we cant go after them did you see those flames they looked like toothlesses fire so lets go to the mean hall and go find the chief secret had book"_** well i guess that makes sence ... wait what book _ **" what book was that . you know what never mind lets go before i kill someone"**_ we started walking to the hall

when we got there we went straight to the painting of hiccup and stoick . gobber lifted it up and turned it over at the back was a little door we open it to find a book not a big on but a book none the less the title was the dragon fire . gobber was looking at the craftmen ship of the book " _ **open it will you im getting old"**_ gobber gave me a look that said in time . he finaly opens the book and on the first page it read

 _the dragon born comes on a flame as blue as the night furys fire_

 _let him show the world peace and hope for all to see_

 _by V.H.H_

 _"_ _ **who V.H.H**_ _ **"**_ i ask gobber

Gobber

" _ **hiccups mum astrid that V.H.H let me tell you a story "**_

 _ **it all stared when hiccup turned 10 he was with me at the time and he hurt his hand really badly but when i went to get some stuff to heal i the wound was gone with only a blue scar left but before i could ask him about it he ran to the wood so i followed him . he went to a cove much like the one he hided out in with toothless but this one was burnt badly it felt like i was walking into battle hiccup was no where to be found but there was a small blue firer burning in the corner "**_ i looked at astrid and she looked as well as i felt

" _ **SO WHAT YOUR SAYING IS THAT HICCUPS THE DRAGON BORN AND HE CAN BURN ANYTHING AND ANYONE THATS THATS "**_ did astrid just fauit


	4. Chapter 4

stoick

" _ **HICCUP WHERE ARE YOU**_ " what am i going to tell everyone what will they think . never mind that now lets find hiccup first . and just on time hiccup comes rolling down a hill covered in his flames . " ** _hiccup son_** " i run over to him

Hiccup

is that dad . i move in to get a closer look and end up tripping on some thing hard it looked a lot like my shield but before i could get a better look i fell down the hill . even after the red death im still a hiccup " _ **HICCUP SON "**_ here comes dad great just what i needed

gobber

i dragged astrid to the forge to try and wake her up but nothing seams to be working i need hiccup he would know what to do he always knows what to do and just like that stoick lands in front of me with a very pissed off hiccup ... wait hiccup thank thor. ran to hiccup and grabbed his left arm to where astrid was . he looked down at her and grabbed her hand his hand burst into flames and went around the both of them then hiccup ran back to his house with stoick close on his heels well heel


End file.
